Coral Island
Coral Island is a sprawling landmass with an lazily-active shield volcano in the center and a large coral reef around the outside. Farms around the island make use of the rich volcanic soil to grow exquisite and exotic crops. Persimmon Beach The light, rusty sand of this beach is a great place to relax. It's hard to find a tourist-free spot, but if you can, you might find some good Pokemon. Coral City Most people on the island live in Coral City, the only city on the island. It has a standard Pokemart, Pokemon Center, and the general things you'd expect in any sizeable city. But Coral Island is one of the greatest tourist destinations in the world, and so you'll see just how much they do to cater to tourists. Encounters This city is near Alola and therefore has some interesting Pokemon variants in it that don't normally show up. Firewalkers' Lodge The Firewalkers can trace their history going back thousands of years as a group of shamans who worked to appease the Moltres that lives in the volcano and thus keep the volcano from erupting with enough power to wreak devastation on the island. The modern Firewalkers still practice many of the old rites, but they also use their fire Pokemon and a modern understanding of volcanic seismology and technology to keep watch over the volcano and manage the pressure. The result is a slow, gradual, and predictable lava river without any serious threats to the island. Beyond magma management, the Firewalkers have a number of other duties they perform. They handle firefighting duties in conjunction with the Coral City Fire Department and their water Pokemon. Firewalker Pokemon are able to go into burning buildings to rescue those trapped inside, heedless of the flames that would harm even a water Pokemon. Firewalkers also provide a number of ceremonial roles on the island, officiating weddings and funeral cremations. They also lead the islands cultural holidays when the time of year arrives, plus nightly ceremonies. Some people deride these celebrations as a way of selling out the island's cultural heritage to tourists. The Firewalkers say that if someone comes to the island and wants to know more about the people who live there, their history, and their culture, then the Firewalkers are not only willing to teach them, but they have a sacred duty to show them. In that way, the Firewalkers serve as a bridge between the past and the future, between the sacred and the mundane, and between the people and the land they live on. They seek to protect man from the uncaring power of nature and to protect nature from the greedy negligence of man. They take their duties very seriously, but since those duties include throwing festivals and stirring up the flames of emotion and passion in the people, they're known to be quite the party animals. Rumors: 70: The Firewalkers do cultural dances and ceremonies every night in the plaza. The show's free; you should check it out. (If the players do so, describe the fire dancing and make sure to highlight the gym leader and gym rats and some of the Pokemon and moves the players will be up against. 100: The Firewalkers grew up on an island where rock and water types are dime-a-dozen. If you think they haven't learned how to overcome those, you're a fool. 130: The Firewalkers have to balance their use of Sunny Day. If they use it too much, the crops on the island dry up. Too little, and the tourists leave. They really have their hand on the island's economy. 160: 200: It is said the Firewalkers have a deep connection with the Moltres that legend says lives in the volcano. Flareon, Charmeleon, Arcanine, Rapidash, Ninetails, Charizard, Magmar, Typhlosion, Quilava, Magcargo, The Challenge ??? The Battle The Firewalkers will start out by putting all their Pokemon together and doing a War Dance. They'll also use Sunny Day on the first turn and throughout the battle as needed to ensure that water types don't pose a threat to them (and also to maximize the effectiveness of Cole's Solar Beams). In conjunction with that, their Pokemon usually have a good fighting move to deal with rock types. Gym Leader Cole Magmar, Houndoom, Moltres Valor Candela (If Candela is a rival, she is a gym rat here. Otherwise, use the name Flash) Ninetails, Charizard, Dragonite (with several fire TM's) Dancer Flicka Ponyta, Rapidash, Rapidash Dancer Bernice Flareon, Arcanine, Typhlosion Dancer Charles Charmeleon, Charizard, Magcargo Victory Upon winning Cole will provide the players with the Wisdom Badge as well as the TM for Lava Plume which allows them to surf over lava. They also get a TM fro Eruption, Sunny Day, or War Dance. The biggest benefit, however, is access to the volcano. The Volcano Nothing in Coral City is done in a rush, and that's certainly true of the volcano it is based on. While any trainer may climb the mountain and catch Pokemon near the pools, only trainers who have the Wisdom Badge may enter the crater itself. Mountainside = The Crater